All Western Winners Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Big Bend Badmen Ride Again! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid rides into the town of Big Bend to visit his old friend Chuck Delaney who is the local sheriff. Delaney is happy to see the Kid and takes him to the local court house where local gunslinger Bill Barnes is being sentenced for his crimes. When they enter the court room, Two-Gun finds the outlaw familiar. When the judge reaches a verdict of guilty and sentences Barnes to hang, Bill then vows revenge against everyone in the court room responsible for the guilty verdict. Before Bill can try anything Delaney escorts him off to the jail, and Two-Gun figures that Barnes needs some watching. After Bill is locked up, Two-Gun tells Chuck that he intends to stick around and lend a hand in case somebody tries to spring Barnes out of jail. Later, at the local barber shop the jury foreman is getting his hair cut when suddenly Bill Barnes appears and guns him dead. Two-Gun rides to the scene and learns that Bill Barnes apparently killed the foreman and rushes off to find Chuck. Chuck tells Two-Gun that Bill was in his jail cell the entire time and could not have gotten out. As word spreads around town, another member of the jury is confronted at the local saloon by a man who appears to be Bill Barnes and a posse. Before they can shoot the juryman down, Two-Gun steps in with guns blazing but fails to stop the murder. Racing over to the jail he finds it under siege by a gang of men trying to spring Bill out of his cell. They are led by a masked man, and Two-Gun joins the fray. However, the gang manages to escape with Bill and the Kid chases after them. Two-Gun captures the gang leader and Bill, unmasking the leader revealing him to be Bill's twin brother. Two-Gun returns to town and prevents the angry townspeople from hanging Chuck -- having believed him involved in the break out -- and reveals the truth, saving Chuck's life and insuring that Bill meets his sentence. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Bill's twin brother Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Last Ride | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Town Ruled by Killer Colts! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Russ Heath | Inker4_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is riding through range when two outlaws race by, pushing him off his horse. When Kid Colt tries to fight back they lasso him up and drag him across the grounds before they are forced to flee by the arrival of the local sheriff. The sheriff stops his chase and informed Kid Colt that those two men work for Fat Man Yager who just robbed a bank. The Kid learns that Yager runs a town of outlaws, and determined to get revenge against the two men who attacked him decides to go and see things for himself despite the sheriffs warnings that it could mean his death. When Kid Colt enters town, some of the local outlaws try to start a gun fight, but the Kid out shoots them. The gun play draws Yager to a window of his house and he recognizes Kid Colt at once. He orders his men to stand down and invites the Kid into his home. There, in a specially made bullet proof room, Yager explains how he is unstoppable in town and that he wishes to buy Kid Colt's services. Showing up later for his appointment, Kid Colt asks if he can work with the men who pulled the bank job earlier. Yager is happy to comply and calls them in. As soon as the men arrive Kid Colt manages to disarm them. Yager meanwhile ducks behind his desk and tells Kid Colt that he cannot shoot him in his bullet proof room. The Kid proves him otherwise by firing his gun so the bullet ricochets off a wall and fatally wounds Yager from behind, killing him. Kid Colt then forces the two men to return with him to the sheriff where he turns them over to the law with their stolen loot. As Kid Colt rides away the sheriff's deputy recognizes Kid Colt, but he sheriff decides that the Kid does not live up to his outlaw reputation. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Yager Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}